


Day 19: Blowjob

by orphan_account



Series: Pieces of Abandoned OTP Porn Challenge in No Particular Order [6]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Living room sex, M/M, Stark Tower - Freeform, Stony - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 00:24:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3431117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Tony ponders the nature of his relationship (which isn’t one), and Steve has come to terms with sacrilege.</p>
<p>
  <i>“Tony, I have to eat on the table. And Steve is…leaking on it.”</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 19: Blowjob

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, yeeeeeah. Like I haven’t written enough Tony Stark porn. If you don’t know what an Übermensch is, don’t worry, Tony thinks he’s one, and that’s all that counts. With bonus mentions of other times they’ve done dirty things, because this almost grew a plot!

It probably said something about their recurring sex-thing that when Clint caught Tony giving good ol’ Cap a thorough rimming in the TV room, he just sighed sadly and said, “Tony, I have to eat on the table. And Steve is… _leaking_ on it.” The way he said “leaking” made it sound like Steve was personally taking a jigsaw to its surface, and Tony laughed, which made Steve laugh breathlessly, which did something interesting to the way Tony’s fingertips brushed against that spot deep inside Steve, and the conversation was effectively ended.

It probably said something that Banner eventually stopped Hulking out at every instance of catching them getting hot and heavy in the kitchen, too, come to think of it. 

The thing was, Tony was used to his own space. And it took a little adjusting—okay, a _lot_ of adjusting—to make his Übermensch-bachelor lifestyle work with other people. He was still getting the hang of it.

Steve was much more reticent about the whole public-space thing, but that was a reticence easily overcome. 

Which was probably how Tony came to be sprawled out on the couch in the living area, pants flung to parts unknown as Steve went down on him like their plane was crashing. Bad joke? Bad joke. 

One hand ran repeatedly through his own hair, a habit he’d picked up God-knows-where. The other was fluttering from Steve’s head, clenching into a fist in blond hair, to Steve’s neck, stroking there in apology. “Sorry,” Tony breathed. “Rude.”

Steve hummed in what could only be acceptance of Tony’s repentance, pressing the strong back of his tongue to the tip of Tony’s erection, already slick with saliva. “Jesus motherfuck,” Tony hissed, getting no break before Steve’s mouth slid back down, that pressure descending with his head until the tip of Steve’s nose met Tony’s stomach.

More vibrations, probably Steve mumbling that swearing is bad and taking the Lord’s name in vain is bad, but it was said as he was tilting himself, straightening his neck to take Tony deeper, so Tony gave him a pass. Fingers came up, caressing his balls, the skin tight already, back to circle his entrance, which merited a stammered, “Fuck _me_ , okay, Christ,” and Steve looked up at him with big blue cow eyes, an effect which was slightly mitigated by the watering induced by Tony’s cock shoved down his throat.

When Steve pulled at Tony’s hips meaningfully, he got with the program with the speed expected of the world’s _top_ programmer, fucking into Steve’s throat and making wanton noises that ought to warn away the rest of the household. Steve’s hand was in his jogging shorts, shoving them down to free his hard-on, just from letting Tony fuck his mouth, _fuck_ , and fisting his cock at a ruthless pace, timing perfectly steady and perfectly paced to unravel him just after Tony.

This was going to be over _very_ quickly if Steve didn’t stop that, looking so gorgeous and debauched and everything Tony’d wanted to see in Captain America ever since he grew up and realized that he existed to blow shit off its pedestal. 

When Tony felt the edge beckoning, fucking Steve’s mouth in complete earnest, though, Cap pulled off.

Tony unleashed an impressive string of curses and AI-coding jargon, which made JARVIS tut disapprovingly from the ceiling.

Steve leaned in to run his tongue up Tony’s erection, which was _dripping_ , okay, not just leaking languidly but he was _fucking ready to come_ and Steve wasn’t _letting_ him.

“I’m sorry I took the Lord’s name in vain?” Tony tried weakly, willing his mind and his spine to reconnect, or something. Brain and mouth? Eyes and—

Steve was standing up, pulling up his stupid blue shorts over his erection carefully. He was in the same state as Tony, so this really wasn’t fair to either of them. 

“Hey,” Steve said, and gave him a lopsided smile that shouldn’t have worked on such red lips and flushed cheeks and clouded blue eyes, but by God, it did, and Tony groaned as Steve leaned down, catching his lips with the taste of Tony on him, and Steve murmured again, “Hey, let’s take this somewhere else.”

“Legs?” Tony looked down. “No, spine. Not cooperating. Can’t do it.”

Steve whispered filthy things into his ear, turning an even deeper shade of ‘Merica red, but Tony’s spine reconnected with his willpower with an electric _zing_. He didn’t bother finding his pants as he let Steve drag him down the corridor to the elevator that would take them to Tony’s penthouse, where Steve would hold him down and blow him and eat him out and then probably fuck him just to be nice. 

Natasha would not be nice when she towel-whipped Tony with his own damn slacks in a few hours, but it was worth it. 


End file.
